


take care

by tellmore



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Praise, bottom cody, idk they bang LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmore/pseuds/tellmore
Summary: let me make you feel good





	take care

**Author's Note:**

> um... gay sex !
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](https://tinycody.tumblr.com)

Noel's back is resting against the headboard of their bed. Cody's stradling his lap. They've been kissing for a while now. Teasing. Noel's down to his boxers and so is Cody. 

Cody sinks down, kissing his way down Noel's body. He looks up at Noel from his lap. "Wanna suck your dick," He says like it's the most simple thing on earth. 

Noel runs a hand through Cody's hair, letting his hand rest on the back of his head. He lets out a happy sigh. "I ain't gonna stop you." He says lowly. Cody swears Noel's voice drops ten octaves when he's turned on.

Cody mouths at Noel's dick, through his boxers. "Come on, baby.." Noel says, getting impatient. Cody helps Noel pull his boxers down and tosses them onto the floor.

Cody settles back between Noel's legs and gently holds the base of his cock, pressing a light kiss to the tip. Noel sucks in a breath and his hand finds its way back to Cody's hair.

Cody starts out slow. Gentle, kitten licks to the head. Small, soft strokes. He licks from the base to the tip, finally taking Noel into his mouth.

"Fuck, Cody." Noel says, his hand smoothing back Cody's hair. "That's it, baby."

Cody's a gluton for Noel's voice. Especially during sex. He loves when Noel talks to him, tells him what to do, how good he's being.

Cody hollows his cheeks and sucks Noel down to the base of his cock, holding there for a second before coming back up to take a breath. He does that a few more times, until he's got drool going down his chin and his eyes are watering. He's swirling his tongue around the head of his cock, paying attention to the slit there.

Noel wipes the tears from Cody's eyes, murmuring, "My pretty boy."

Cody _keens_ at the praise. It's all the encouragement needed before he takes all of Noel again. He comes up and looks at Noel, "Fuck my throat." 

Noel almost comes right then. Cody's voice is already so _fucked_. He guides Cody's head back down, holding him there for a few seconds before releasing. He keeps doing that before he quickly raises Cody's head up. "Don't wanna cum yet."

Noel places both hands on either side of Cody's jaw, pulling him up toward his face. He kisses him deeply before turning them over, he helps Cody pull his boxers off and Noel gently kisses each thigh. 

"I love your thighs," Noel says. He doesn't have to look up to know Cody's blushing. He runs his hands down Cody's legs. "Open your legs for me, baby." Noel says lowly. Cody does so, immediately. "Always so eager for me."

Noel settles between his legs, pressing a kiss to the inside of Cody's thigh. He sees Cody's hands trying to grip the sheet underneath them. Noel smirks to himself and gently takes Cody into his hand. 

Cody lets out a whimper that he can't bother to be embarrassed about. "I know what you _really_ want." Noel tells him, slowly stroking Cody. "You want my fingers, don't you?" 

Cody whimpers again and nods. Noel shakes his head. "You're gonna have to use your words, baby." Cody whines, "Noel, please.. I-I want your f-fingers in me."

Noel reached to their bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube they keep there. He poured some onto his fingers and closed the cap, setting it next to him. 

"Since you asked so sweetly," Noel said smoothly, he pressed gentle kisses along Cody's neck, a lubed finger circling his hole. Cody whined and got his finger's in Noel's hair.  
Noel pushed one finger in slowly, watching Cody's face for any discomfort. "You're always so tight for me, baby."

Cody moves his hands to Noel's biceps, holding on tightly. "All for you." Cody tells him, it makes his heart swell. Noel smiles and kisses Cody sweetly, pumping his finger in and out slowly. When Cody starts pushing back, he adds a second finger. He lets him have a momment to adjust before trying to find that spot he knows makes Cody fall apart.

Cody lets out a loud whine, his hand searching for Noel's. Noel interlaces their finger's together. "'M right here, baby." He tells him, pressing gentle kisses along Cody's neck. His fingers brush that bundle of nerves he's been searching for, and Cody grips Noel's arms. 

"Do that again," Cody tells him, breathless. Noel rubs his prostate with the two fingers inside of Cody. 

Cody lets out a whimper, pushing back against Noel's fingers. "'M ready, i'm ready," He says. "Please."

"You sound so pretty, baby." Noel tells him. "You ready for my cock?" 

Cody nods, almost frantic. "Yes, Noel, please." He runs his hands through Noel's hair. "Want you inside me, please."

Noel smiles down at him and slowly eases his fingers out, hearing Cody whine at the emptiness. Noel reaches toward their bedside table for the box of condom's they keep there, but Cody grabs his hand.

"We don't have to use one," He starts, looking nervous. "I mean, if you're more comfortable with it then, we can,"

Noel kisses him to cut him off. "That's fine with me, baby." He tells him, smiling. He sits back, Cody instinctively opening his legs more for him. "Good boy," Noel mumbles, placing a hand on Cody's hip. His other hand is rubbing lube onto his dick before slowly pressing the head to Cody's opening.

Cody sucks in a deep breath and Noel rubs a hand over his thigh. "Breathe, baby. Let me in." Noel tells him gently, feeling Cody relax. 

Cody whines when Noel's fully inside of him. He grips onto Noel's biceps, slowly moving his hips.

"Tell me when I can move, baby." Noel says, breathless. He always wants to wait for Cody to be ready before they really start. Even if it kills him because of how tight Cody is and the fucking sounds he makes.

Cody nods quickly. "Now, now. Please-"

Noel pulls out slowly before moving back in. Cody whines, pushing down onto him.

"Need more," Cody tells him. He always gets fucked out so _easily._ He's a mess of _please_ and _more_ and these _whimpers_ that make Noel crazy.

"Need more, baby? Need to feel it tomorrow?" Noel asks him as he's pulling out and slamming back in. He's got his arms braced on either side of Cody's head.

They set a rhythm. Cody's meeting Noel at every thrust. He's a mess. Babbling, hands moving everywhere on Noel they can reach. Cody reaches between them, taking his dick in his hand.

"No, baby, let me." Noel says, shooing Cody's hand away. He wraps his hand around Cody, starts jerking in time with his thrusts. "Let me make you feel good." He tells him.

Cody nods, hands going back to Noel's arms. He clenches around Noel and Noel almost cums right then. "Fuck, I-" Noel sayings, letting out a groan. "I'm close, baby."

Cody clenches around him again, letting out a whine. "Yeah- Yeah, Noel. Cum in me, please. Cum _inside_ me, Noel-"

Noel quickens his pace, hand also tightening around Cody's cock. Cody's moving his hips in these little fucking _circles_ and Noel loses it, pounding into Cody as he feels his orgasm approach.

"Need to cum, Noel-" Cody says. He's got those _tears_ coming down his cheeks that only happen sometimes. "Please, please-"

"Cum for me, baby. Come on, I've got you-"

Cody moans loud, a mantra of Noel's name and _please_. Feeling him tighten, watching him cum, is what sent Noel over the edge. He fucks Cody through both of their orgasms. 

Cody lets out a whine and Noel slowly pulls out, seeing some of his cum leaking out of Cody already. _"Fuck, baby."_ He says, pressing a thumb over Cody's hole. He has to touch it, feel it. "So God damn _pretty_."

Cody blushes, hands flying up to cover his face. Noel smiles and lays down next to him, opening his arms for Cody to snuggle into.

Cody lays his head on Noel's chest, wrapping a leg around one of the other boys.

"I love you," Noel says, kissing the top of his head.

Cody's asleep before he can answer.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a lil prompto


End file.
